


Aquatic Obsession

by SkeletalCapricorn



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Horror, Stalking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 15:50:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17266976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeletalCapricorn/pseuds/SkeletalCapricorn
Summary: Malachite has woken up. Neither Jasper or Lapis are in control and Malachite is her own being now. And she's fixated on Steven.





	Aquatic Obsession

# Aquatic Obsession

## Birth

Lapis and Jasper tugged back in forth within the fusion's mind, trying desperately to keep the other gem under. They pulled and tugged and yanked and crawled, but eventually both began to sink. In their struggle for control, they made it so no one was in control and they were both dragged under. That was when Malachite opened her eyes for the first time. Malachite looked around the deep dark ocean she was born in, curious about the world around her. Child-like innocence over took her as she examined everything in sight. The feeling of the waves and tides, the shapes of all the fish, and the colors of the coral fascinated her. She knew her name was Malachite, but wasn't sure why. She knew that she was a gem and a fusion, but had little context to give these words meaning. She wanted answers and she began looking through the memories of her two components to find them.

There, she drowned in a sea of hatred. The horrors of war filled her mind and she curled up into a ball desperately trying to clear her mind, but the suffering her components had lived through haunted her every thought.

"Did you even wonder who I used to be!"

 

"Pink Diamond has been shattered."

 

"My name is Lapis Lazuli and you can't keep me trapped here any more!"

 

"Come on. Just say yes."

 

"I'm done being everyone's prisoner. Now you're my prisoner and I'm never letting you go!!!!!"

 

She was alone in that deep dark ocean. Alone and afraid of a world that her components had come to see as vile and hateful.

 

"Come on. Who's my Beach Summer Fun Buddy?"

 

A welcoming, friendly voice cracked through all the noise, and one of Malachite's eyes cracked open as she slowly began to uncurl. 

 

"You're really funny for a mirror."

 

"You're my friend too."

 

"I can fix your gem. I have healing powers."

 

"Ssssteven— is— a new friend."

 

"Steven." Malachite sounded out, before being taken aback by the sound of her own voice. "Steven." She said again and then laughed in genuine joy as more pleasant memories began rushing towards her. Steven was nice. Steven was friendly. Steven was the one good thing in a world so cruel. Steven, Malachite had decided, was hers.

Malachite began swimming, traveling through the ocean at speeds that would be completely impossible for any human craft to match. She knew the way, she remembered how she got here from all the painful memories that pushed her here. Steven lived in Beach City, her memories told her, ironically not a city but a small town by the beach, so the name is at least half correct. Malachite wondered what she would do once she got there. According to Jasper's thoughts, humans were dumb animals that would likely be fooled by her simply shrinking down to their size, but the Crystal Gems would not be so easily tricked. Malachite wasn't sure if Jasper was reliable on that front however. After all, she hated Steven. She believed him to be Rose. Rose and Steven simply couldn't be the same person, Malachite reasoned. Rose had started a war, shattered a Diamond. Steven was Steven, he'd never hurt anyone.

Jasper, in Malachite's opinion, was defective, it was the only thing that explained such an unreasonable delusion. If Jasper's grasp on reality was that shaky, then whatever she thought about humans probably wasn't the most reliable thing to go off of. Lapis, on the other hand didn't seem to know much about humans, for she hardly ever interacted with them. But Steven was some form of human, so surely that had to be a good sign? No, that's obserd. Steven is Steven. Comparing any human to him would be like comparing a Pearl to a Diamond. In the end, it was better safe than sorry. Malachite figured it would be best to assume that humans are at least decently intelligent then to assume they're stupid and have them ruin everything for her. 

So a disguise was out, even with the best she could do with shapeshifting, her four eyes, several limbs, and green skin would be a dead giveaway. 'Then how would she get to Steven?' She pondered, having reached the shore of Beach City. She couldn't just walk right up to the temple, the Crystal Gems would attack her on site, if both of her halves were to be believed. Then she realized that there would be little stopping her from taking him. The Crystal Gems weren't strong enough to stop her, she could just blow them all away, crush their gemstones to powder under the weight of the ocean. But then she saw two major problems. As much as her inner Jasper loathed the thought, they could all just fuse together and beat her back. Another thing is that Steven would be sad if the Crystal Gems died.

The issue with someone as pure as Steven, is that he loved nearly everything he saw. It was a pressing issue, much more pressing than the first. But then, Malachite realized, his mind could be changed. If Steven could change Lapis's mind about something just by being friendly, then surely that sort of thing went both ways. She could stick around, see what Steven liked and didn't like, and ultimately use that to win him over once the dust settled. She could turn small and hide, learn about everything the Crystal Gems give Steven to make him love them, and once the time was right she'd attack, crush the rebels, and do everything better than they ever did. Then Steven, the precious, kind, lovable boy, would stay with her.

And with that, thought Malachite shrunk down and crawled onto dry land.

**Author's Note:**

> I have returned!!! Sorry about my long absence. I got a new phone, forgot my password and then managed to forget that this site even existed for awhile. 
> 
> I've got some bad news. I'm going to abandon my old works as during my absence I've completely forgotten where I intended to take the story and I've lost inspiration for them. To prevent this sort of thing from ever happening again, I'm going to limit myself to two stories at a time, and force myself to update both regularly. That way, if I hit writer's block on one, I'll just work on the other one for awhile. Originally, I had up to 7 WIPs that never went anywhere, so it's no wonder I never got anything done.
> 
> My schedule will be working on this along with Crystal Might(First chapter coming soon, it'll be a long term project though) and once this story is finished I'll reboot Authority to work on alongside Crystal Might, as the idea has potential, I just don't remember where I was originally going with it. I'm sorry that all my other stories are currently canned, but I might revisit them eventually.
> 
> Edit: Actually, looking at Authority again, I have no reason to reboot it. It's fine as is and I've remembered where I was going with it originally. I'll be working on this along with Authority before I get to Crystal Might.


End file.
